The present invention relates to a crimping tool for crimping crimp contacts, in particular crimp contacts in the form of a strip, with a base body comprising a pressing device and a table associated to the base body for guiding the crimp contacts, the crimp contacts being advanced to the pressing device via the table, and the position of the table being variable relative to the base body along a guideway.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a crimping tool for crimping crimp contacts, in particular crimp contacts or terminals in the form of a strip which are intended to be crimped onto wires or the like, with a base body comprising a pressing device and a table associated to the base body for guiding the crimp contacts, the crimp contacts being fed to the pressing device via the table.
Crimping tools of the described type have been known from practice for a long time, and they exist in a large variety of designs. The known crimping tools are designed and constructed for a streamlined processing of crimp contacts in the form of a strip, in a longitudinal or transverse movement, or for sortable individual contacts. Frequently, the known crimping tools are designed and constructed as quick-change tools, and they can be used in individual workstations or fully automatic machines and transfer lines. In this connection, it is possible to handle electric conductors with a cross sectional area from about 0.08 mm.sup.2 to 50 mm.sup.2.
With respect to a stable and precise crimping, it is necessary that the crimp contacts be exactly fed to the pressing device in alignment with the position of the crimping stamp. To this end, it is known to provide a positioning of the table relative to the base body along a guideway. This permits influencing the feed direction of the crimp contacts.
In a known crimping tool, the table is guided in two grooves formed in the base body. The table is secured relative to the base body by means of clamping screws. To change the position, it is necessary to first loosen the clamping screws. Subsequently, the position of the table is adjusted, and finally the clamping screws are retightened.
On the one hand, such a positioning of the table is expensive because of the three last-mentioned steps, and on the other hand, it is often not possible to prevent the table from canting in the groove-type guideways. This increases the wear of the crimping tool considerably.
Furthermore, the known positioning operation often does not permit an adequate adjustment of the table relative to the base body. However, a precise adjustment is desirable for the reason that even slight adjustment errors can lead to the formation of frequently undesired flanges--so-called crimp trumpets--in the region of the pressed crimp contacts.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a crimping tool of the initially described type, wherein a precise and variable positioning of the crimp contacts is attained with simple means.